Angels Love
by gunman
Summary: After a fierce battle, Rei comes to feel she is not special. However, one person thinks she is. Chapter 6 and 7 up. COMPLETE!
1. The Battle

_**ANGEL'S LOVE**_

Chapter 1 - _The Battle_

by Gunman

(Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or its characters.)

The Angel advanced towards the Geofront without anything in the way of resistance. It stomped to the middle of Tokyo-3 and was only a few blocks away from being right on top of the Geofront when a pair of large humanoid-shaped beings sprang up from the ground before it.

The red and blue EVA's regarded the Angel strangely. The body was like an EVA with huge pylons on it's shoulder, it's arms were long and whip-like, and it's head was deformed.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." Asuka said as Unit-02 was released from it's harness.

"Begin attack." Gendo Ikari ordered from the safety of his command chair.

"EVA's commence attack!" Misato Katsuragi said as the two EVA's grabbed their weapons and charged into battle.

Back down inside the Geofront, Shinji waited for the order to release Unit-01 so that he too could join the battle against the Angel. But his father wouldn't allow that, not after Unit-01 went berserk against that scorpion-Angel after Rei's unit had been stung in the stomach.

Suddenly, he heard it.

"Asuka's unit is down, Unit-00 is under attack." he heard Maya's voice over the com.

"Remove the restraints from Unit-01 and sortie it immediately." he heard his father say.

As soon as Shinji heard this, he had hope. As soon as he was unlocked, he raced to the surface to join the others. As soon as he reached the surface he saw Unit-02 had been slammed into a building, and saw that Rei was struggling with the Angel. It's whip-like arms were digging into the blue EVA's. Rei screamed like she was in pain.

"Angel is trying to establish first-level contact with Unit-00! It's trying to merge with it!" he heard Ritsuko's voice over the intercom system.

_Alright, first things first,_ Shinji told himself.

Quick as lightning, Shinji leaped into the air landed beside Unit 00 and the Angel. He grabbed Unit 00 around the waist and threw his foot into the Angel, kicking it forcefully away, ripping its tentacles out of Unit 00. Shinji hoped he hadn't hurt Rei too bad.  
"Rei! Are you alright?"

No reply, and then. "I...am alive."

"Good. Pull back, I'll deal with this thing." Shinji said as he leaped at the Angel and began pounding away at it.

Shinji raised his AT-Field and blasted the Angel with enough force to take down several buildings. He forced it up against the mountainside and kept pushing with his field, as if trying to crush it into the ground itself. The Angel countered with it's own AT-Field. The pair struggled heavily against the other, until a powerful explosion knocked both of them backwards.

"What happened?" Misato shouted.

"The Angel's AT-Field repelled Unit 01's AT-Field. Rather violently." Shigeru explained.

"What's the Angel's status?" Commander Ikari said.

"Angel is still active, but immobile. A large section of it's chest has been torn out due to the blast, but it's core appears to be intact." Maya said.

"What about Unit-01?" Misato asked.

"Down but unharmed. It's still operational but the pilot appears to be stunned."

"Angel is regenerating itself. Magi confirm it will take exactly five hours before it is fully healed." Hyuga said.

"Rei! Return to base to fetch an N2 Mine." Commander Ikari said.

"Understood." Rei said as she got Unit-00 moving.

"Sir! What's the plan?" Hyuga asked.

"We will use an N2 Mine to destroy the Angel from the inside, destroying it's core utterly."

The plan seemed feasible, especially with all the momentarily unable to fight. Rei quickly returned, grabbed the N2 Mine and rushed to the Angel. She thrust the Mine into the Angel's chest, but the second she did, the Angel's whip-like arms lashed out and grabbed her. One arm wrapped around her throat and the other wrapped around her outstretched arm.

"Angel is holding Unit-00 in place!" Hyuga shouted.

"Has the mine been activated?" Gendo asked.

"Uh...yes sir."

"Good."

"But Rei can't escape. She's too injured to use her AT-Field to protect herself. If that mine goes off while she's that close, she'll be destroyed along with the Angel!" Misato said.

"Irrelevant. Destroying the Angel's is our top priority, the pilot's life is immaterial."

Rei heard the words come from the Commander. She almost shed a tear.

'..the pilot's life is immaterial'

The truth in his words spoke more to her than anything else.

Immaterial. Trivial. Unimportant.

But of course that was how she was viewed. She was replaceable. Then so be it.

She fought against the Angel and jabbed the Mine deeper into the Angel to ensure that the Mine was not removed and that it did go off.

"Rei? REI! What are you doing?" Shinji yelled as he tried to make his EVA stand.

"My job." she said in her usual monotone voice. "Goodbye, Shinji." she said, but this time, Shinji could heard something else in her voice. It almost sounded like...regret.

"No. Not this time!" Shinji whispered as he concentrated on one thing.

"MAJOR! Unit-01's synch ratio is rising! 93...127...still rising!"

"Shinji! What are you doing?" Misato shouted.

But Shinji didn't answer as Unit-01 began to repair and reenergize itself.

"SIR! Unit-01's AT-Field...it's turning inward!" Shigure shouted.

"That's Impossible!" Ritsuko shouted.

"What does that mean?" Misato asked.

"Unit-01 is using it's own AT-Field to increase it's power!"

"What are you talking about? In what way?" she growled, getting impatient.

"He's trying to make himself stronger!"

Suddenly, Shinji leaped into the air, a tremendous leap that EVA was otherwise incapable of doing normally. It landed right between Unit-00 and the regenerating Angel. Naturally, Rei was stunned.

"Shinji?"

"Sorry, Rei. No one's dying except this Angel!" he shouted as he grabbed Rei's unit around it's waist as he put his foot against the Angel and forced the pair apart. The N2 Mine was still inside the Angel and Shinji threw up his AT-Field as he held onto Unit-00 tightly.

The Mine exploded with incredible force. A blinding light enveloped all of Tokyo-3, all visual and comm. sensors went offline. A huge explosion and its aftershocks could be felt miles away. NERV was in complete silence.

Misato felt incredibly helpless as two of her favorite people were engulfed in white light.

"Shinji? Rei?" she uttered as the signal was slowly restored.

It was Maya who broke the silence.

"WE'VE GOT TWO SIGNALS! UNIT'S 00 AND 01 ARE ALRIGHT!" the young tech cried out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Congratulations, Shinji!" Misato shouted as she hugged the young boy fiercely. "You killed the Angel and saved Rei in the process. Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Misato, stop it. You're making me blush." Shinji mumbled as he was buried in the woman's ample cleavage once again. "And I can't breath."

Ritsuko, Asuka, Maya and Shigure were all giggling at Shinji's expense.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to be Shinji._ Hyuga thought as he slumped back in his chair.

"You know, most guys wouldn't be in such a hurry to get away." Misato laughed as Shinji forced himself away from the operations director.

"Well they must not like breathing." Shinji panted as Misato smiled and laughed again.

Rei was taking all of this in as she watched the affection pass between the Major and the Third Child and felt a tinge of jealously pass through her. Shinji had saved her while Gendo had ordered her off to her death, without remorse. And now the Third Child was being welcomed back and congratulated for his heroism. She vainly hoped that The Commander would have been grateful to see her alive.

But as she did not see Commander Ikari at the EVA cages, outside the locker room waiting for her, or even now on the bridge, she knew the truth.

She felt...heartbroken.

As she looked back to Misato and Shinji, she realized the obviousness of it all. Such a thing would not happen to her because she was not special. Because she was not loved as he was. There was a sad look on her face as she left NERV without being noticed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. More on the way. I hope no one minds, but I was inspired to write this story after reading another fanfic called _Baby Blue_. I don't think it ever got finished.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Special Girl

_**ANGEL'S LOVE**_

Chapter 2 - _Special Girl_

by Gunman

(Disclaimer: same as last chapter.)

It was two days later and Rei hadn't left her apartment to even go to school. She had spent most of her time in her bed, deep in thought.

_He ordered me to my death. _Was the foremost thought on her mind.

She had thought that Commander Ikari was fond of her. That he did care. In the past they had been close, speaking freely with each other on various things. He had been the only person whom she had opened up to, with the notable exception of Dr Akagi. She could always speak to her about things the Gendo could not understand, or perhaps did not have the answers to.

She could speak with them, because they cared for her.

But now, how could she if she now knew that they did not care for her.

_Commander Ikari ordered me to my death, and Pilot Ikari saved me. But why? Why did he do that? Does he care for me? His father does not. Commander Ikari does not care for me. How could he? I am replaceable. You cannot care for that which is replaceable as if it were special. I am not special. That is why no one loves me. I cannot be loved like Pilot Ikari is loved by The Major_. Rei thought as she started to cry.

Tears continued to fall from her face as the truth became obvious to her.

If she was not special, then she could not be loved. And if she could not be loved, then there was no reason for her to live.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji slowly walked up the steps towards Rei's apartment. He was worried why she wasn't in class yesterday and today as well. No one at NERV had said anything about where she was, but Shinji had a good idea where. There was only one possibility.

Her apartment on the 4th floor, number 402.

His concern for Rei makes him forgo knocking on her door and just enter. It's there that he saw a sight he never thought he'd see...ever.

"REI! STOP!" he shouted as he rushed forward and grabbed her wrist with the knife in it. "What are you doing?"

"I was...planning to end my life." she cried softly. She didn't even struggle as he took the knife from her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I do not deserve to live. I am not special. I am...expendable." she cried.

Shinji placed the knife back on the counter as he lead her to her bed. He sat her down and kept close.

"What are you talking about, Rei?"

"I am not special. I am...expendable." she repeated.

"No, you're not Rei. Don't say that." he comforted.

"Then why did Commander Ikari send me to my death?"

Shinji didn't respond to that as Rei continued.

"I don't...

"Major Katsuragi cares for you. She loves you...as a son. You are special to her. I...I am special to no one."

"You ARE special, Rei." Shinji corrected her.

"No, I am not. If I were special, then I would not have been sent to die so quickly."

Shinji was taking this to heart, and caressed the side of Rei's face, turning it to look at him. It was a bold move for him to say the least, but he wasn't concerned with that right now. She blushed at his tender touch.

"Rei, listen to me. My father sent you to your death, because he doesn't care. He doesn't even care about me and I'm his son. He just can't see just how special you really are." he said to her.

"I...am special?" she asked, not really believing his words.

"Yes, Rei. You may not be able to see it, but I can."

She wiped away a tear as she looked at him. "...you can?"

"You are special, Rei. You're unique, intelligent, brave...beautiful." he said with a slight blush.

Rei's ears perked up at this. "What?"

"I said...you're beautiful, Rei. I've always thought so."

Rei blushed at his confession, the look in his eyes telling her that he wasn't lying.

"Why...why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's the truth, Rei. Everyone's life has value. Everyone I know is special. You can't just give up on life because of one person's opinions, especially if it's someone who doesn't love you."

Rei looked shocked at that for a few seconds. Her expression faded as she regarded the boy.

"Shinji...do you...do you love me?"

Shinji was taken back by this. Not only had she called him by his first name, something she only did prior to combat situations, but she had asked him the one question he was unsure of, until now. He didn't need to think about that as he leaned forward and touched his lips to her.

Her body temperature rose rapidly, her heart was pounding hard in her chest. So fast she was worried that it would collapse from being overworked. She couldn't think clearly.

He broke the kiss and saw that Rei's eyes were half open, her lips still puckered. She looked just so adorable that Shinji's heart couldn't help but lift.

"Shinji..." she whispered as she felt Shinji wrap his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Rei...father may not think you are special, but I do. I've always thought so. From the first day we met. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to be happy, I want you to smile. Rei... I think...I do love you."

Rei smiled and hugged Shinji back, harder, then looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

Their clothes loosened and fell from their bodies as they sought comfort, warmth and safety in each others arms. That night they became one, joined together in the most intimate way possible, proving to each other the true extent of their love.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: what do you think so far? Read and Review


	3. Moving

_**ANGEL'S LOVE**_

Chapter 3 - _Moving_

by Gunman

(Disclaimer: same as last chapter)

Shinji opened his eyes to find himself once again staring at another unfamiliar ceiling. At first he thought he was in the hospital, but the comfortable warmth on his chest nullified that thought. He never really felt comfortable and warm when he was in the hospital. He looked to see a mess of blue hair nestled against his shoulder, a pale slender arm wrapped around his chest. He smiled, even as the events of last night flooded his mind.

_Oh My God...Rei...I slept with Rei!_ He looked around the room and realized that he was in her bed, in her apartment. His sense of sight told him true, and his sense of touch made him realize that he and Rei were both without apparel. He blushed at that. _I told her I loved her. Do I...yes, I do love her._ He thought as he looked down at her once again, hugging her tighter to him than before. He made a silent promise that whatever the consequences of last night, he would never leave Rei.

He kissed Rei on the forehead, waking her from her slumber.

"Good morning, Rei-chan."

"Shinji-kun." she smiled and hugged him tighter.

No shame passed between them, only the undying love and affection they had found.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since it was Sunday the pair didn't have to go to school. Shinji called Misato and told her where he was and that he was going to help Rei clean up her apartment. He endured some teasing from his guardian and a few questions as to why he didn't come home last night. He made up a story that she seemed to buy and hung up. He didn't tell her about him and Rei. He then spent the rest of the day helping Rei around her apartment like he promised.

After two hours of dedicated work, the pair had finished sweeping up the floors, wiping down the counter tops, had done all the laundry, scrubbed the mildew from the shower, gotten rid of the ever growing grim around the sink, they were finished and pleased with their work.

"Rei, let's go get something to eat." Shinji suggested.

"Alright, Shinji-kun." Rei smiled.

The pair left Rei's apartment and headed to the nearest restaurant. They walked hand-in-hand the whole way. A few people on the street thought it was cute to see the young couple with smiles on their faces as they walked to the restaurant.

Rei had the vegetarian meal while Shinji had ramen with pork and steak. They didn't talk too much during lunch.

However, they didn't need to.

"Hey, is that Shinji and Rei?" Kensuke asked from his booth in the restaurant.

"Huh? Wow. I can't believe it. I didn't think Shinji actually had the nerve." Toji said.

"Who had the nerve for what?" Hikari asked as she and Asuka returned to the table with their food.

"Take a look class rep." Toji said pointing over to where Shinji and Rei were sitting.

"Oh, that's so cute. They're on a date!" Hikari giggled.

However, when Asuka saw this, it took everything Hikari had to keep the German redhead from making a scene inside the restaurant.

"Idon'tbelieveithowcanthatbakagooutwiththatlittlewindupdollandleavemetoeatMisato'scooking I'llgethimforthisandhislittlealbinotooandboywhenIgethimbacktotheapartmentwatchoutbecauseI'm gonnagoballisticandmakesuretheyburyhiminthemiddleoftheGeofront!" Asuka growled as she kept shoveling food into her mouth.

Toji and Kensuke inched away from the redhead while she kept filling her mouth and grumbling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei hadn't noticed the quartet before, during, or after lunch. When they left the restaurant however, Kensuke and Toji were 'ordered' to follow them. Doing as they were told the pair were shocked at seeing Rei smiling so much. That was enough of a surprise, but when Shinji kissed Rei square on the lips, and saw Rei hold on to his waist tightly, they were positively flabbergasted.

"Have we seen enough?" Toji asked.

"I don't think so." Kensuke said, though he was still video-taping the whole thing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji escorted Rei back to her place after spending a couple hours in the park. They didn't notice the snooping pair the whole time.

"I'll be by to pick you up for school tomorrow Rei." Shinji said as he held her hands gently.

"Shinji...I do not want to be alone. Will you...will you stay here...with me?" Rei asked.

Shinji was shocked and ashamed. Shocked that Rei would be so forward, and ashamed that he hadn't considered moving in with her, especially after what they had done.

"I'd love to live with you Rei." he said as he pulled her into a warm hug. "But I need to go back and get my things from Misato's apartment."

"Please hurry, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she kissed him lightly on the lips before he left, hurrying all the way.

When Shinji got back to his apartment, Misato was on him like a rabid dog.

"SHINJI!" his purple-haired guardian shouted as she hugged him fiercely.

"Misato, what?" he asked, struggling in her grip.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Rei were dating?" she teased excitedly.

Shinji blinked. "How did you..."

"I told her, Third Child!" Asuka said as she emerged from the bedroom, her arms as crossed as the look on her face.

"Asuka? But how did you..."

"OHHHH It's so cute!" Misato bubbled.

"Uh, look, I can't explain everything right now, but I've got to go." Shinji said as he went to his room and started putting his things into a bag.

Asuka's face drained of color, as if she knew what was going on.

"Going where?" Misato asked.

"To Rei's place."

"What for?"

"Rei doesn't want to be alone, so I'm moving in with her." he said, matter-a-factly.

"She's your girlfriend less than a day and you're already moving in with her?" Asuka spat.

"Yes, I am."

"OOOOHHHHH THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Misato gushed.

"What, you're not going to stop him?" Asuka gasped.

"Well, I'm not one to stand in the way of romance." she smiled. "And as long as Rei doesn't end up pregnant."

Shinji turned a little pale, thinking back to what he and Rei had done. If she was pregnant due to this, then all the more reason he should move in with her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji arrived at Rei's apartment just as he sun was beginning to set. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the lovely blue-haired girl.

"Shinji-kun, you do not have to knock. This is your home now." Rei smiled.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new to this." he smiled as he stepped into the apartment.

"I hope you do not mind, but I fixed dinner for us." Rei said as Shinji placed his bag in the corner of the apartment.

"Our first dinner together." Shinji smiled as he hugged Rei warmly.

The pair ate quietly and when they were finished Shinji cleaned up. He insisted since Rei had cooked for them. The night passed quickly and Shinji and Rei got settled into bed. Since there was only one bed, and since they had already slept together, they had no trouble feeling at ease with each other in a single bed.

Since Rei didn't have any nightclothes she just slept in her panties and bra. Shinji wore a pair of shorts and no shirt. Rei snuggled into Shinji's arms as he held her tightly. She felt warm once more and smiled as sleep eventually consumed them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: If the chapters seem rather short, I apologize. I'm more used to writing one-shots, but something like this demanded multiple chapters. The rest of the chapters are taking a little longer than I had expected, but I hope to update as quickly as possible.

And I am trying to be as loyal as possible to the characters original personalities, but I can't help but go OOC on some of this.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4 -_ Discovery_

by Gunman

(Disclaimer: I don't own EVA, Shinji, Rei or any of the characters)

Gendo was frowning, for two very good reasons.

One, he didn't know how to smile. And two, he had just heard about Rei and his son.

Ordinarily he would have put a stop to this immediately, since Rei was too important to his plans, only to learn from Dr Akagi that Rei's synch ratio had suddenly risen.

This meant that her relationship with Shinji was improving her ability to pilot the EVA. With this in mind, it would be ridiculous and even unwise to separate the two. And from what Akagi had also told him, Rei was smiling.

This meant she was happy, and Shinji was obviously the cause of it.

_She never smiled for me._ He mused grimly. _At least not this much._

He held his forehead as a headache came over him.

"This was not in the scenario..." he mumbled to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei awoke once more in each others arms.

"Morning, Rei-chan." Shinji smiled.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Rei smiled back as the pair kissed softly.

It had been a week since they had moved in together. In that time Shinji had gone over to Misato's and gotten his cello. He had played a little at Rei's request. She was actually surprised he was so good at it, even for an amateur.

Rei kissed Shinji again and slowly got out of bed, casually walking to the bathroom. Shinji remained in bed and smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

_I can't believe how happy I am. I never thought I'd be happy. Is this what father felt when he was married to mother? Was he happy before she died? He never really seemed like it._

Shinji knew that his father was definitely a changed man when his mother died, but he was the man he was now, and with his wife gone he had no chance of being that happy again. Maybe one day he would find someone who could make him happy, but as it stood, that seemed rather impossible.

Shinji continued to smile at the ceiling, happy with his new girlfriend. His smile suddenly turned into a frown, a feeling of...something, creeping into his mind.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

"HUAWWWW!" Rei coughed as she threw up in the toilet yet again.

She pulled back and sat down on the cold floor. She wiped the vomit from her mouth as her nude body wearily rested on the ground.

_What is wrong with me? This is the third time this week I have done this. Was it the meal? It was appropriately prepared last night. There should not have been any repercussions. Am I getting sick? How? I have never been sick. I should investigate this when we go to school_. Rei thought as she slowly got herself upright and headed to get dressed. _I must not tell Shinji of this until I am sure there is reason to be concerned. _

Rei emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Shinji still rested. She smiled at him as she bent down and kissed his cheek gently.

His eyes fluttered open as he stared at her.

"It is time for school, Shinji-kun." Rei smiled.

"Alright, Rei-chan." he said as he reluctantly got out of bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ever since Shinji and Rei had shown up at school last week holding each others hand and Rei herself smiling, it was pretty obvious to the whole school that they had become a couple. Everyone was glad for them, and even more than a little stunned that Rei could actually smile.

Naturally Asuka was irrate, and Hikari herself was hard pressed to keep the redhead under control. Everyone was curious why Asuka was taking this so hard, though the rumor was that she no longer had Shinji as her cook and personal punching bag.

It was nearing the end of lunch when Toji approached Shinji about something important. Rei was busy typing on her computer so Shinji figured he had a few minutes.

"Shinji, I have a question for you." the jock asked.

"I'm not telling you anything dirty, Toji." Shinji said, giving him a dry look.

"Jeez, man, why do you think I'd ask about that?"

Shinji gave him a look. "Do I need to remind you about that time you and Kensuke teased me before about staring at Rei in her swimsuit?"

"Alright, alright, alright. But can I ask this anyway?"

Shinji sighed. "Alright, go ahead."

"How did you...and Rei...I mean..."

Shinji looked at him puzzled for several seconds, until he caught on.

"You mean, how did I tell Rei I loved her?"

"Yeah."

"It was easier than I thought it would be. I held her, told her she was special, and kissed her."

Toji looked at Shinji, dumbfounded. "That's it?"

"I said it was easier than I thought it would be."

"Well, yeah, but...isn't there anything more to it?"

"No. Just that I was totally honest with her when I said and did it. It was...kinda like instinct."

"Instinct." he mused. "Alright...thanks."

Hikari walked into the classroom. Toji swallowed hard and walked up to her. Shinji was amused.

"Uh...Hikari?"

"Yes, Toji?"

"I...I..." he started to say. But instead of finishing his sentence, he leaned forward and kissed Hikari hard on the cheek. The girl was blushing furiously at this. "IjustwantedtosayIreallylikeyouandIhope you'llbemygirlfriendandI'mgoingtositdownnowsothanksforlistening." he blubbered out and quickly walked back to his desk.

Kensuke clapped his hands slowly and quietly.

"Hail the conquering hero."

"Shut. Up!" the jock growled.

In all honesty he wasn't sure why he had just done that. He followed Shinji's advice and gone on instinct, but had that been the right thing to do, and so suddenly? He had known Hikari for a long time, since kindergarten, but there had never been anything romantic about their relationship. He nearly gagged on that word. He liked Hikari, sure. She made him those bento meals for him, and they were good. Was he rushing too fast? Did she even like him back, in that way?

Just then, a message popped up on Toji's computer. It was from Hikari.

ClassRep1: yes

Jockboy: Yes? You mean...really?

ClassRep1: of course

Jockboy: you're not pulling my leg

ClassRep1: I'd rather pull on your heart

Jockboy: you could actually understand me?

ClassRep1: it was hard, but I got the message. Did you want to come over for a study date?

Jockboy: definitely!

The pair traded messages back and forth the rest of class.

Shinji was happy for them, but Kensuke was a little gloomy.

_Great. Figures I'd be the one without a girlfriend_. He looked around the classroom. _And my options are what? I had a better shot with Rei or even Hikari. No way I'd even get close to Asuka._

As the military otaku started musing about being single, Rei and Shinji smiled across the room back at each other.

Though in Shinji's case, he had to force his.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei got home after their school cleaning duties. Rei was preparing dinner and Shinji was in the corner playing his cello.

_Why do I keep getting this weird feeling when I'm around her now?_ He mused as he gently pulled the bow across the instruments strings. _It's like this terrible feeling of...guilt?_ He brushed the bow the wrong way, eliciting a screech from the cello.

This did not go unnoticed by Rei.

"Shinji-kun? Are you alright?" she called from the kitchen.

"Uh..yeah, fine, Rei. I just let my fingers relax a bit. Sorry." he said and went back to playing. _Fine. Right. You're not fine, Ikari. Face it, you know what's wrong with you. You're guilty because you slept with Rei. She was sad, depressed, about to take her own life because she didn't think she was special. You took advantage of that, and of her. You're no better than your father!_

That was enough to make Shinji drop the bow and step away from the instrument. He walked outside to the hallway and leaned on the railing that vaguely overlooked the city.

_Is it true? Am I really that low? Maybe I am._ He thought glumly. _God, what was I thinking? I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm just a kid for crying out loud. Jeez, I'm such a hypocrite, giving Toji advice about love and I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. I thought I did, but..._ tears started falling from his eyes as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei's voice carried to him.

"Rei?" he involuntarily tensed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, figuring his tension was caused by her sudden arrival.

"I...I'm fine."

Rei wasn't convinced though.

"You do not sound fine. You sound...distressed."

Shinji paused as Rei tightened her embrace, as if letting him know that she was there for him. But he could feel it. The guilt. The shame. The bastardness that he had obviously inherited from his father.

"Rei, I...I'm sorry." he said, tears now flowing freely from his face.

"Sorry? For what?"

"You know."

"I do not."

"God, do I have to spell it out for you?" he nearly shouted, breaking her hold on him and turning around to face her, but not look at her. "I...I took advantage of you."

"Took advantage?"

"When we...slept together." he choked on the words.

Rei was confused by this.

"You did not take..."

"Yes, I did!" he interrupted her. "You were upset, in a vulnerable state. I took advantage of that. I...I'm sorry."

"You did not take advantage of me. You helped me."

"I slept with you Rei! It was wrong of me to do so. I'm only fourteen years old! I'm sorry, Rei. I'm so sorry."

He cried as he fell to his knees, his back sliding down the concrete wall, his face buried in his hands as he cried heavily.

"I'm no better than any other boy my age. Using your sadness for my own benefit. I'm weak, and dishonest, a coward, sneaky, and mean. Just like I said I was. I don't deserve...God, I'm so sorry!"

Rei now understood.

_He is feeling guilt over what he has done_. Rei had of course read his psychiatric profile and was well aware of the boys mental state and even his own opinion of himself. _I should have anticipated this. He blames himself for something that he believes is wrong. For doing something he feels shame for. This will not do. This...must be fixed._

"Shinji-kun? Look at me." she said calmly as she bent down and gently pried his hands off his face, caressing his visage between her hands, forcing his tear-streaked features to look at her. "Look at me." she said firmly, making sure she had his eyes. "You did not take advantage of me. You may feel that way, but you did not. I was sad, and despondent at the commanders lack of concern for my well-being. I would have easily ended my existence, until you gave me another reason to go on."

"But, Rei..."

She placed a finger over his mouth to halt his talking. "Do you remember when we met, Shinji-kun? The 3rd Angel attack. Do you remember holding me in your arms, telling me it would be alright? I did not understand why you would be concerned for me, a girl you did not know. But I felt that your words were not dishonest, your presence oddly soothing. Do you remember the 5th Angel attack? When you burnt your hands opening the entry plug to see if I was alright? I smiled for you, and I did not know why I did that. All I knew was that it felt good. I did not realize it at the time, but now I know that it was because you cared for me.

"Since that day I have been trying to understand you and your concern for me. It has been a slow process, and much confusion has kept me awake at nights. But when you arrived at my apartment, and prevented me from taking my own life, I knew then that you truly cared for me. It was proof enough. I may have been emotionally vulnerable, but I was not so out of my right state of mind that I would have allowed you to take advantage of me.

"What happened that night, happened because I wanted you to comfort me. I wanted to feel special. Perhaps we did go to far, but I would not undo those events for anything."

Shinji looked at Rei.

"I gave you my love, Shinji Ikari. I give it still."

Shinji gave her a lite smile as he replied weakly, "I...I love you too Rei."

Rei moved forward and kissed Shinji full on the lips, pulling herself into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs squeezing him from the sides.

Shinji's tears had dried and for the first time since those terrible feelings had overcome him, he felt happy. Relieved and happy once again as he hugged Rei back with all his might.

Rei helped Shinji off the cold concrete floor and back into the apartment. Dinner was forgotten as the pair slowly undressed and got into bed. They held each other close, Rei's nude form resting atop Shinji's bare body as if he was the bed, kissing her lover fervently and passionately, assuring him that this was not a deceptive dream, that she did in fact love him, that she needed him, and that she would not leave him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei were walking home after school the next day when Rei stopped at a local restaurant.

"Is something wrong, Rei?" Shinji asked as she stared at the restaurant.

"I must have cabbage." she said bluntly.

"Cabbage?"

"With pickles and ice cream." she said quickly pulling him into the restaurant before he could ask why or even ponder the combination she was requesting.

Shinji ordered for them both, ordering a couple other things from the menu so the waiter wouldn't get suspicious. However, Shinji was suspicious.

He tried to keep things lite in conversation as they waited for their meals to arrive.

"Rei, why did you want cabbage, pickles and ice cream?"

"I do not know. I felt a sudden...craving for them."

When their food finally arrived, Rei dug into her cabbage and pickles like a starving man who hadn't eaten in days.

As Shinji watched, his mind began trying to understand what was happening.

_Sudden craving for cabbage, pickles with ice cream, suddenly aggressive._ Shinji mentally went through the list. _No, it couldn't be._ "Is anything wrong, Rei?"

"I do not believe so." Rei said between bites.

But Shinji wasn't convinced. "Then tell me again why you developed a sudden craving for cabbage? And pickles and ice cream?" he asked as the waiter brought them a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Rei stopped eating and set her fork down. She turned to Shinji, a sadness on her face only he seemed to notice.

"I...believe I am late."

"Late?" he asked, not picking it up right away. His eyes suddenly flew open as he moved closer. "Wait a minute...you mean..."

"I think I may be pregnant."

It took Shinji a few seconds to gather his thoughts after this.

"Are you sure? I mean...how do you know? Are you...sure?" he rambled.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I had to be sure myself before I informed you."

"But...how...when did you know?" he started to sweat.

"It started nearly two weeks ago. I used the school computer to check on my symptoms, and I am quite sure that they are the characteristic of pregnancy."

"Have... you got yourself tested?" he asked, a little winded now.

"No."

His breathing returned to normal. "Well then, we should, just to be sure."

"Of course." Rei said as she stuffed another forkful of cabbage into her mouth, then pulled the ice cream in front of her. "Shinji?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Promise that you will not leave me."

Shinji looked at Rei. Although she didn't show it, Rei was actually worried. Shinji seemed to sense it and moved to her in their booth, gently wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I promise, Rei-chan. I promise." he said as he gently hugged her.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she said, nestling her head against his shoulder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was three days later and the pilots Synch Test was scheduled once again.

"Hmm, that's odd." Maya Ibuki said.

"What's wrong Maya?" Ritsuko asked.

"There's something wrong with Rei's sync ratio..." she said slowly. "I can't seem to get an accurate reading."

Shinji turned on the com between him and Rei. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They both knew what was about to happen. NERV wasn't stupid, and Ritsuko and Maya were a lot smarter than most. They would figure it out before the hour was up.

(Two days back the pair had gotten a test kit and confirmed that Rei was indeed pregnant)

Shinji would probably have enjoyed this more if he wasn't so nervous about Misato and his father finding out. But he smiled at Rei anyway.

Ritsuko was still trying to figure out why Rei's synch ratio was messed up, when Maya mentioned something about life support changing modes.

"Sempai..." Maya said unsurely. "The life-support system in EVA 00 has changed from 'normal' to 'internal dual-organism support' and is detecting an increase in Rei's hormone levels."

Ritsuko's eyebrow arched up. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, this would only happen if there were two separate bodies in the EVA, like when Shinji and Asuka joint-piloted Unit 02."

Ritsuko nodded at this, remembering that data she had gotten indicated basically the same thing. Including the increase in hormone levels, which she thought was suspicious yet funny.

"Or..." Maya paused, and then said in a joking manner, "maybe Rei's pregnant."

Several of the technicians, as well as Misato, failed to suppress a couple lite giggles at that little joke. Even Asuka seemed to be laughing. Ritsuko noticed their laugher, and couldn't help but agree that it did seem a little funny.

"HA-HA. Very funny Maya." Ritsuko said to the young tech as she switched on the com to the EVA. "Rei... the computer say's that you're pregnant. We need you to stay in there for a while until we can work it out." Ritsuko said over the com.

Shinji wasn't surprised that Rei was totally straight-faced as she said. "Who said I am not?"

At first there was a silence, given the fact that it was probably a computer error and Rei was making a joke, which seemed highly improbable, until the computer beeped.

"Internal scan complete." Maya said, then went pale. "Rei IS pregnant!"

A tremendous THUD sounded throughout NERV when Maya said that. If Asuka's Unit 02 wasn't in restraints it would have also fallen down hard. Even Commander Ikari was on his butt.

"Rei's pregnant?" Hyuga asked.

"That's Impossible!" Sub-commander Fuyutsuki cried.

"By who?" Shigure asked.

"Uh..that would be me." Shinji said, a little nervous.

Again, a tremendous THUD echoed through NERV.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Misato exclaimed as she tried to stand up.

"YOU AND REI!" Asuka screamed.

Shinji winced as Asuka's voice echoed over the com.

"How could you possibly sleep with Wondergirl when you live with the two most beautiful women in Tokyo-3?" Asuka irately demanded.

Ritsuko and Maya just looked at each other, as if saying, 'What am I, chop-liver?'

"Well you know I've been living with her since the last Angel attack." Shinji said.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd get her pregnant so quickly!" Asuka shouted, knowing full well that signs of pregnancy would take at least two weeks to fully manifest. "And why her and not me? You lived with me for nearly four months, why the hell didn't you get me pregnant!"

THUD! A third time echoing across NERV. Shinji and Rei would have easily joined them in that, had their units not been restrained.

"Uh, Asuka..." Misato interrupted, causing the redhead to suddenly realize what she had just said and started blushing furiously.

"Uhhhhh...I didn't mean that! I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it!" she shouted. "And if any of you breathes one word of this I'll Kill You!" she shouted at the NERV personnel.

Shinji looked at her crossly and answered quickly. "1-I love Rei. 2-Misato's not my age. And 3-You hate me."

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"Well, at the very least you don't even like me."

"That's Not True!"

"You insult me, you hit me, you blame me for things I don't do..."

"That doesn't mean I hate you!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Hyuga said to a nodding Aoba.

Misato quickly came to intervene. "Asuka, calm down! Shinji, you and I are going to have a long talk about this." Misato said seriously, but you could tell that she was waiting to burst out laughing.

"I was kinda expecting that." the boy sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato had easily convinced Ritsuko to postpone the tests until later. After the pilots had washed up and gotten dressed, the group went straight to Misato's apartment where the pair were right now under the gaze of a very upset commanding officer.

"So, when did you guys...you know." Misato gently started.

"About two days after the last Angel." Shinji said, sitting next to Rei, both of whom were on the couch and holding hands.

"Right before you moved in with her?" she mused.

"Hai."

Misato stared at the pair, reading no dishonesty in either of their eyes. Well, in Shinji's at least. She still couldn't read anything in Rei's red eyes. That meant they hadn't been doing anything since they moved in together. (At least that's what she assumed)

Asuka was off to the side just listening and taking this all in. She still wasn't sure if she should be jealous, angry, or relieved. She was embarrassed enough at her own outburst. At this point her mind was at odds, playing off the whole affair like it wasn't her business, yet she did feel a strange sense of loss though. She almost envied Rei landing Shinji before her, and wondered if that was just her competitiveness talking. Granted she liked the boy, and yet there were times she hated him. Hated him for synching with EVA so quickly and killing more Angels than her, and liking him for the things he used to do for her. Like cooking and cleaning and even the laundry. Not complaining once or asking anything in return.

But he kissed me first, doesn't that mean anything to him? She thought, but then thought better of it since she had nearly suffocated the poor boy doing it. It would definitely be memorable, but not much else.

"So that's why you moved in with her." the woman realized, breaking Asuka out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Misato." Shinji said.

"I don't believe this." she said, grabbing the sides of her head like she had a headache.

"Is something wrong, Major?" Rei asked.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME A GRANDMOTHER TOO SOON!" she shouted, pulling her hair and throwing her face up to the ceiling.

Shinji and Rei sweatdropped. Followed closely by Asuka.

After about thirty minutes of listening to the older woman's constant unintelligible rantings...

"And you're planning on having this baby?"

"Yes." Shinji replied, Rei nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least you're acting responsible for this. And I certainly hope you're planning on doing your share of the workload." Misato said once she had calmed down a bit.

"Of course I am." Shinji answered.

"I meant Rei."

"Huh?"

"Shinji, I have every confidence in your housekeeping skills, I mean after all you were the only one who cooked and cleaned when you lived with me and Asuka. But with a baby on the way you are going to have more responsibilities, and Rei's going to have to help take care of it as well."

"I assure you I will preform my duties as best I can." the blue-haired girl said.

"Good. NERV will probably take care of things such as benefits for you and your kid, but taking care of the child will be primarily you."

"I understand, Misato."

"Good" she said as she smiled and moved to hug the pair. "Oh, you two are so incredible, you know that?" She removed herself from them and turned to Asuka, and then back to Shinji. "Now, I think it's time we take a look at where you two are living right now. To make sure it's appropriate."

"Appropriate?" he questioned as Asuka nodded at the purple-haired woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It didn't take long for the quartet to get to Rei's apartment. Exceedingly less for Asuka to be the first to speak up.

"That's it! You two are moving!" Asuka cried as she got her first glance at Rei's tiny apartment.

"What? Why?" Shinji asked.

"SHINJI! This place is pathetic! You can't raise a child here, let alone have a pregnant woman stay in it! It's unsanitary! And it's so small!" the redhead fumed.

"What do you mean unsanitary? We just cleaned it." he protested.

"Asuka's right, Shinji. We'll move Rei into our place!" Misato exclaimed happily.

Shinji blinked. "Four people in your apartment? It's barely enough for three people. Especially with all of Asuka's stuff, and what about Pen-Pen?"

"We'll move my stuff out or something. But we can't have you stay here." Asuka replied. "And the penguin will just have to make due."

Shinji was stunned, especially at Asuka for making such a suggestion first. Of course there was another reason she was making it, and Misato concurred.

_Yes, we're getting Shinji back_! Misato and Asuka thought in unison. _We're going to eat good again! The apartment will be clean!_ (The first thought was Asuka's, the second was Misato/Asuka)

Shinji felt a cold shudder go through him for some reason.

"Thank you Major. Pilot Sohryu." Rei said as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and the girls moved all their stuff back into Misato's apartment. Not that there was a lot. His cello had been the more difficult thing.

"Welcome home, Shinji." Misato smiled.

"Home." he repeated. He really appreciated that fact now that he was with Rei.

Shinji and Rei moved their stuff into his room, since they were used to sleeping together already.

Shinji got dinner ready, and Asuka was never so happy to have him back.

As they sat around the table, they talked about what the baby would need, where he/she would be sleeping, and what this would mean for their status and duty as pilots.

"Where is the baby going to sleep when it's born?" Shinji wondered.

"Well, we could get a crib and move it into your room. And if worse comes to worse, we can just get a bigger place." Misato smiled widely.

"That makes sense. Alright."

"I guess you'll have to give up piloting, Rei." Asuka said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Rei! You're pregnant! You can't do anything strenuous or dangerous that could put the kids life in danger."

Rei touched her stomach subconsciously. She had been wondering if this would effect her ability to pilot EVA. Now she felt that the bio-mechanical behemoth was not but a distant second. "Perhaps... you are right, Pilot Sohryu. I have this childs life to consider, not my own welfare."

Shinji smiled at Asuka, thanking her for her concern, as he placed his hand on top of Rei's under the table.

After dinner, the three pilots were watching television. Misato was in the kitchen trying to catch up on her paperwork, as well as making sure that Rei was now living with her. Shinji and Rei were on the couch, and Asuka was on the floor, stomach down and feet in the air. The pair seemed to be talking quietly between themselves, and Asuka was far too involved with her program to notice. That is, until Shinji's voice raised.

"Asuka, why are you so happy about this?"

She turned to face the boy. "Because I'm Going To Be An Aunt!" she giggled.

"Aunt? Actually, I was...kinda hoping..."

"What? I can't be the kids aunt?" she shouted as she sprang from the floor and got in the boys face.

"We would like you to be our childs godmother." Rei said calmly.

Asuka was stunned, but recovered quickly and hugged the blue-haired girl. "YES!" she cried. She pulled away and held Rei at arms length, looking at her. "I'm Going To Be A Great Godmother! You'll See!"

She then got up off her knees and rushed into the kitchen to tell Misato.

"She's certainly taking this well." Shinji stated.

"Better than I thought." Rei replied.

"Uh, Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Why did you want Asuka to be godmother to our child?"

"She is the closest thing I have to a 'girl-friend' and as such I could ask no one else."

"What about Misato? Or Ritsuko?"

"Major Katsuragi has already deemed herself a grandmother, and I do not believe Dr Akagi would be interested in such an undertaking."

"I see."

"Shinji?" Asuka said as she returned from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Asuka?"

"I was thinking...everyone at NERV knows about this. But what about school?"

Shinji hadn't thought about that.

"Oh man." he gasped, slapping his forehead. "They're going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Yeah, which is why I have this idea." she smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio go to school and act as if nothing is too unusual. The morning classes came and went, and as the lunch bell signaled the students to return to class, Asuka's plan went into effect.

"SHINJI!" the redhead screamed.

"What is it Asuka?"

"How dare you under cook my lunch!"

"But I didn't!" he protested.

"Don't lie to me! This is the last straw! You've had this coming and you're gonna get it!" she shouted as she raised her fist and moved towards the boy.

Rei immediately stepped in and grabbed Asuka's wrist. "I will advise you to keep your hands off the father of my child!"

At that simple string together of words, silence fell over the class, even the teacher was taciturn.

"Father of your...wait! You mean..." Asuka weakened.

"Yes. I am pregnant with Shinji's child." Rei said calmly.

"She's telling the truth, Asuka. We got Rei checked out this week." Shinji said as he moved towards his girl.

Asuka's acting skills were at their peak at this point. "You mean...he...and you...oh god." she said as she suddenly fell back into the nearest seat.

Everyone else just crashed to the ground.

Predominantly this included Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari.

Later that night, after the trio had returned to their apartment, Asuka could not stop laughing at how much fun her whole plan had been. Misato was in hysterics as well after hearing about this. And as for Shinji and Rei, they joined in with their flatmates at the hilarity of the entire event.

Pen-Pen, however, couldn't figure out what the hell was so funny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

In response to a couple of reviews I got, I hope this chapter satisfies your pallet for drama, angst and explanations as to the emotional and 'physical' nature of the stories two main characters.

I admit it's a bit longer than I anticipated making it. I'm pretty sure the next chapters won't be quite as lengthy as this one.

I tried to put in some humor, using Asuka mostly, and I just want to say that despite how bad Shinji felt about the whole 'taking advantage of Rei' thing, he really does care for the girl. It's not just a physical attraction for him.

Please review if I missed anything.

Next chapter: EXPLANATIONS


	5. Explanations

_**ANGELS LOVE**_

Chapter5-_Explanations_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Major Misato Katsuragi walked into the office of one Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, who was furiously going over what looked like paperwork.

"It's Impossible! Impossible!" the faux-blond ranted as she shuffled through the dead trees.

"What is that, your catch phrase?" Misato asked gently.

"Misato!" she freaked and turned to face the purple-haired woman.

"Care to tell me what's so impossible?"

"Uh...nothing." she said, throwing a smile as fake as her hair color.

Misato wasn't really convinced, until she looked past her friend and saw the report for Shinji and Rei.

"You got the medical report on Shinji and Rei. What's so impossible? She's a girl, he's a boy. It's not impossible. Premature, definitely. But not impossible."

Ritsuko realized that she had seen the papers on her desk. _Good thing she didn't see my computer._ She thought. "Misato you don't understand, Rei can't get pregnant!"

Misato cocked an eyebrow as Ritsuko gulped, realizing her slip.

"Then what's this, a conspiracy?" the major asked.

"She wasn't designed that way."

Misato's other eyebrow arched. "Designed? She's not a car Ritz! She's a girl!"

Ritsuko was mentally beating herself up over this. "I meant that her genetics are too dissimilar from Shinji's." she said, picking her words carefully. "She isn't compatible with him."

"Well, apparently she is. And I've already taken the liberty of having Rei checked out."

"Checked out?"

"Yeah. Brought a home pregnancy test to make sure. Actually I bought several just to make sure, and they all came back positive. Rei's pregnant and Shinji's the father."

"Oh, lord!" she sighed, her hands coming up to her forehead.

"And what do you mean they're not compatible?"

Ritsuko sighed. She knew that Misato wouldn't give up on this, at least not where her wards were concerned.

"A couple months back I did tests on the children's blood work to see if they were compatible. Seeing as how they work together, possible romantic relationships were not implausible, not with budding hormones and puberty, and lets face it, you putting Shinji and Asuka together. However, early testing showed that Shinji and Rei's blood proved, shall we say, conflicting towards each other. Asuka and Shinji on the other hand proved more agreeable." she lied.

"Well, looks like you're wrong, Ritz."

"Yeah, I guess. Of course, it's probably my fault."

"How's that?"

"Early testing results are never promising."

Misato had to laugh. "Yeah. Guess so." she then looked at the clock. "Damn. Shifts starting. See you later, Ritz."

"By Misato." she said as the Major walked out.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How is this possible, Ritsuko? Rei's reproductive organs were surgically removed to prevent this kind of thing." Gendo Ikari grumbled as the blond stood only a few meters from his desk in his long dark office after being called.

"Yes, they were. I've been going over every bit of data I have on this affair, but...the only possible explanation I can think of, is that part of Rei is human. At least the physical part, but it was so small that there was no way she should have been able to adapt herself to recreating specific organs. This level of reconstruction is far beyond anything we've ever seen."

"You're saying that because Rei has human DNA, the larger part of her that is comprised of Angel DNA adapted and repaired the missing organs?"

"Apparently yes. As we know, even a single strand of DNA holds all the essential information for complete genetic reconstruction. And as we also know, the Angels have shown to have amazing regenerative capabilities. It is conceivable that, well, basically, the Angel DNA 'read' the Human DNA and recreated all the necessary organs that we originally removed."

"The Angel genes found the Human 'blueprints' and started rebuilding."

"Yes, sir. Since human and Angel DNA are so similar in basic configuration, based on information gathered from the 4th Angel that Shinji defeated some months ago, this is well within the realm of possibility."

But Gendo wasn't happy. (Is he ever?) "This is a grave situation."

"Actually, it's not."

"You are referring to Rei's synch ratio."

"Yes. It's risen significantly in the last month. It's nearly equal to that of Shinji's, which has also gotten higher. It's possible her pregnancy seems to be helping her."

"Damn it. As it stands this will be more useful to NERV. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." she said as she walked out.

She said nothing else, but her mind was whirling.

_That bastard! He wanted to have Rei all to himself, only because she was cloned from his dead wife! But now that Shinji has become central in Rei's life, there isn't anything he can do. Especially with Rei's synch ratio higher than it's ever been. He'll try, but I won't let him. I want you to suffer, Gendo Ikari, for ignoring me!_ Ritsuko thought as she walked back to her office.

She got in the elevator and was about to press the floor for her office, but pressed a lower number instead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei had been summoned to the commanders office. He said it was important. Shinji, being concerned for his girl, waited outside the office for her. He waited, but was nervous as hell as he did.

"I wish to know how this is possible Rei. How could you do this to me?" Gendo demanded to know.

"Because you do not care for me." the girl said, unafraid of the man.

"That's not true."

"Then why did you send me to my death so casually?"

"Defeating the Angel's was our top priority." he said, using the tired line.

"Major Katsuragi understands this as well, but she cares for Shinji-kun too and does not send him to die as if he were nothing."

"Do you realize how important you are to our plans, Rei?" he said, trying a different tactic.

"My importance to you ended when you sent me to die as if I were nothing. How can I be important to anyone's plans, especially yours, if I am so casually cast aside? If you require assistance with the Human Instrumentality Project, then I suggest you have one of my sisters oblige you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a wedding rehearsal to attend."

"Wedding?" the man gasped as Rei turned and walked out.

"Rei! Is everything alright?" Shinji asked as soon as the blue-haired girl emerged from the office. He didn't wait for a response and quickly took the girl into his arms. He pulled away and started checking her over, looking for bruises of any kind. "He didn't hurt you did he? Is the baby alright?"

Rei smiled as she gently put a hand on his cheek, instantly calming him.

"I am fine, Shinji-kun. The commander just wanted to talk. But we should go." she said, taking his hand and heading out with the relieved boy.

Back inside the office...

"Why was I not informed of this wedding?" Gendo asked.

"Actually you were. Shinji gave this to me and I gave it to you three days ago. You dismissed it when you heard it was from your son." Fuyutsuki said as he set the unopened and uncreased invitation down on the dark desk. "I don't think you even looked at it."

"I see." he said, folding his hands in front of him and started brooding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Short I know, and I am probably stretching things out with the whole 'regenerating organs' bit, but hey, this is partly science fiction so I'm allowed some leeway on this.

After the last chapter, which turned out to be 17 pages long on my computer, I felt something a little simpler was needed. That and I'm not sure how I could have drawn this out without a deeper understanding of science that Ritsuko has. This whole chapter took about four pages on my computer but I felt it was good nevertheless.

The next chapter is causing me some trouble, so I probably will take a while to update this. For now, be happy with what you have.

Please review.


	6. Attack of the Clones

_**ANGEL'S LOVE**_

Chapter 6-_Attack of the Clones_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series or the title of this story. (George Lucas, please don't sue me)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two weeks since Rei had left Gendo's office, informing him that she no longer had any intention of going through with 'her destiny'.

The wedding rehearsal had gone off without much trouble, save for some uncomfortableness among the party.

Toji was asked to be the best man, and Asuka was asked to be the maid of honor.

This was uncomfortable enough, but Hikari had to walk down the aisle with Kensuke.

Misato was giving away the bride, and the groom, and Pen-Pen was going to be the ring bearer.

"I can't believe you want the penguin to hold the rings." Asuka grumbled.

"He's part of this family, Asuka. Besides, it'll be cute!" Misato gushed.

"Cute? What if he eats them? Animals are attracted to shiny objects, you know."

While the pair were arguing in the kitchen, both Shinji and Rei were out running errands. Shinji had to go pick something up at the jewelry store, and Rei had been called in to NERV for a meeting with Dr Akagi.

What she didn't know was that Gendo had Akagi call Rei for the meeting. He wasn't sure that she would come if he called her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo meets with Rei in the Eva cages, on the catwalks surrounded by the LCL lake.

"Commander? Where is Dr Akagi? I was told to meet her here." she asked as she stood before the face of the mighty Unit 01.

"Dr Akagi did not call you Rei. I did." Gendo said as he turned around to face her, looking down at her as he usually did.

Rei suddenly felt uneasy about this.

"Why?"

"You must not go through with this. All our plans will be ruined."

"Your plans, commander. Not mine."

"You were part of them! You agreed to them!" he shouted, voice echoing through the cage room.

"That is because you did not present me with any other options. You made me believe I had only one purpose, one destiny. Shinji has given me a new one, one that does not include my death. I cannot, will not, abandon this child or my love for him."

"And you would marry this boy. Does he know about your past? What you are? He will hate you for keeping this from him."

"My Shinji would never hate me. Never." she declared. "You do not know him as I do."

_That's for damn sure._ "You are being selfish Rei." he stated.

"As are you, commander." she retorted.

"Watch your tone, child." he grimaced more.

"My tone has not changed." she remained straight faced as ever.

"This is my game Rei, I hold all the cards."

Rei looked at him strangely, tilting her head to the side.

"You speak in metaphor. I assume these 'cards' which you refer to are myself and Unit 01, which I believe only Shinji can pilot. Therefore, you hold no cards at all."

Gendo was fed up with reason and growled as he leaped at Rei, wrapping his hands around her neck.

"I do not suffer betrayal lightly, Rei! I will remedy the situation, by ridding myself of you and the abomination inside you!"

Rei struggled against the commander's grip.

"How ironic that you should meet the same end as your predecessor!"

Rei's oxygen was starting to dwindle.

"Once you are removed, I will activate the next clone. I'll have to make up a story for Rei not being pregnant anymore, or why she doesn't care for Shinji, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

Rei's vision was starting to go.

"And once Shinji has served his purpose, he too will die. But now, goodbye, my little doll."

Suddenly, an orange energy field materialized/exploded right between the commander and Rei, knocking the older man backward almost to the end of the catwalk.

Rei had not moved from her spot as she dropped to her knees, holding her neck as she coughed hard, relieved to be breathing again.

Gendo was confused.

"What...What the hell was that?"

"It appears...that my child...does not like you. And neither do I." she frowned.

"It's able to generate an AT-Field? I was right! It is an abomination. I will end this now!" he said, pulling a gun and aiming it at Rei. Specifically at her stomach.

Suddenly, a new figure, clad in white, leaped from the top of Unit 01 and kicked the gun from Gendo's hand. The gun fell into the LCL as the figure dropped onto the catwalk in front of him.

Gendo looked startled.

It was Rei.

"What is..."

Suddenly, the surface of the LCL broke as six more Rei's surrounded him on the catwalk. They were all dressed in white plug suits, and all of them had a mean glare in their red eyes.

Gendo was shocked at this, but Rei knew what was happening.

"My sisters have come to help me."

What followed was a simultaneous attack, an almost rehearsed battle plan, on the man of evil from all sides, which Gendo was not able to defend against for more than five attacks. In fact, the only time he seemed to get attacked was when his back as to one of the girls. He fought back, pushing half of them into the LCL, only to have the others distract him while the rest quickly climbed out and resume their attacks.

They pressed their attacks and kept hammering on the cruel man like a relentless machine. Though not physically strong enough to take him down quickly, they struck numerous times and consistently, eventually wearing him down. Amid the knee-strikes, flying roundhouse kicks, and gut-punches, the grim commander started to waver. As soon as he began to loose his balance, the clones swarmed him and all at once pushed him into the LCL lake opposite Unit 01.

"Help! Help Me! I can't swim!" he cried.

_Like son, like father, is seems_. Rei thought, remembering that Shinji mentioned having difficulty swimming as well.

"Do not worry commander, our sisters will help you." the seven clones said in eerie unison.

Suddenly, the other five clones exploded out of the LCL and latched onto Gendo.

One grabbed his right arm, one grabbed his right leg, one grabbed his left arm, one grabbed his left leg, and the last one wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

The other Rei clones jumped in the LCL as soon as Gendo was secured and proceeded to push him further down into the LCL.

Rei watched in morbid fascination as the twelve clones forced the man under. One of them popped back up and turned to Rei.

"We will take care of the commander from here. You had best return to your fiancée."

Rei nodded, picked herself up, and ran all the way back to the apartment, never stopping until she was safe in her Shinji's arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei pounded on the door, drained of energy she slumped to the ground. The door opened seconds later as Shinji appeared in the entryway.

"REI!" he shouted as she leaned down to embrace the girl. "Rei, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

Rei turned up to Shinji, her eyes streaked with tears. With the last of her strength, she forced herself to throw her arms around Shinji's neck, hugging him as she cried.

Shinji hugged her back as Misato and Asuka came up behind them.

"Shinji, what happened to Rei?" Misato asked.

"Is she alright?" Asuka asked.

Shinji didn't answer, just hugged Rei back, then slid one of his arms underneath her legs, lifting her off the stoop and back into the apartment.

Misato and Asuka just followed the boy into the living room where he sat down on the couch with Rei in his lap, holding her and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

Hours later, Rei woke up on the couch, a blanket covering her, and Shinji asleep on the floor next to her. She smiled at him as she gently touched his hair. She noticed that both Misato and Asuka were nowhere in sight. She looked at Shinji again.

_No time like the present._ She thought as her smile faded. "Shinji?" she whispered softly.

"Yes, Rei?" he moaned groggily as he sat up.

"I...I have something to tell you." she said sadly as she started to cry once again.

Shinji moved to her and hugged her again, silently letting her know it was alright. "It's alright, Rei. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Rei shakes her head vigorously in an effort to stop her eyes from tearing; but to no avail. "I-I-I have deceived you, Shinji-kun."

"Deceived me?" he asked, obviously confused as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I have kept something from you that you should have known at the beginning of our relationship."

As Shinji started to rock her back and forth, he whispered into her ear. "I'm right here Rei, I'm right here. You can tell me anything. You know that."

She nodded. "I am...not who you think I am. I am part...Angel." Rei quickly looked down to the floor, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Part Angel?" he asked, a little confused. He knew that Rei was the serious type, and that she would not be crying like this if she was speaking of the biblical heavenly angels. "You mean, like the ones we fight?"

Rei nodded sadly, unable to look at her love. "I was created by NERV, using the genetic makeup of the Angel Lilith, and your mother, Yui Ikari."

Shinji jaw opened, but no sound came.

"The reason was for this was, I believe, that they were both in love with her." she sighed. "Your mother's DNA was used to give me a human body, but other than that, I'm an Angel. Little more than one percent of Yui's genetic structure was used. But...don't you hate me now, now that you know the truth I have kept from you?"

Dumbfounded was a major understatement for Shinji, but fortunately, after a few minutes of silence, he recovered. _She's really sad at this, more than I've ever seen her before._ He thought for a moment before contemplating this and asking her, "Rei, did you choose to be this way?"

Rei couldn't believe Shinji would ask such a question, but at seeing the look of fear on his face, she answered with a shake of her head, 'no'.

His expression changed instantly, into a warm smile. "Then how could I hate you?" he asked as he hugged her tighter. "You said that you had only one percent of my mother's DNA in you. That means you're not a full clone of her. You're not my mother, or Lilith. You're Rei, a complete person." he touched her cheek gently. "I could never hate you, Rei. I love you more than anyone I've ever met."  
Rei was a little shocked that he was taking this so well, and smiled as she saw the boundless love in his eyes she knew she felt for him.

In a split-second Shinji was tackled down onto the couch as Rei began to smother him with enough kisses, and tongue, to last him a lifetime. After several minutes, Shinji gently pushed her away and asked her to stand up. She did so and as Shinji got down on one knee, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Rei-chan, I have something to tell you also. I had to leave early this morning to pick up something. I know that we're already set for a wedding, and our child is on the way, but I felt something was missing." he paused as he took a deep breath. "I love you, Rei-chan. I will always love you. And even though you know that, I wanted to give you something, as a symbol of that love." he said before revealing the box and the ring inside it. _I'm going to owe Misato for the rest of my natural life_. It was a 24 karat sapphire set against a white gold band with an intricate weave to it. Rei held her breath as Shinji said the six words she would never forget. "Rei Ayanami, will you marry me?"

Though Rei had cried hard before, she cried yet again as she dove at Shinji and hugged him fiercely.

"Yes, Shinji-kun! Yes, with all my heart!"

Shinji slid the ring on her delicate finger, and was rewarded with another slew of kisses while pinned down to the floor.

Of course, Rei was careful not to injure her child as well.

Asuka and Misato were watching the tender scene from the kitchen, along with Pen-Pen.

"I hope they're not going to start doing it in the living room." Asuka grumbled.

"Why not? Shinji will clean up anyway." Misato smirked as she went into the kitchen.

"I so didn't need to hear that!" the redhead grumbled as she followed her guardian.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Secret lab inside NERV...

"Very well done, my squad." the blond doctor said as the twelve girls stepped into the chamber.

"Thank You, Mistress!" the clones said in unison.

"Was Rei II injured at all?"

"No ma'am. We arrived in time." the first clone said.

"Good. Good. No sense in ruining Shinji's life just for my revenge."

She turned and walked over to the tank of modified LCL where the limp and bruised body of Gendo Ikari was suspended with a mask and waterproof earphones on his head.

"And now, Gendo, my neglectful lover, you will be reeducated in what it means to be a servant. This process of sensory depravation is most effective in brainwashing. It's especially useful if the subject is suspended in water or any variable liquid, weightless, completely devoid of feeling. With a few modifications that I made special for you. The normal length of time for mind control is less than twelve hours. I'm going to keep you in there for a WEEK if I have to! You're going to be my little slave, lover boy. You're going to do what I want, when I want, how I want, and always smile as you do the job. But before that, I think we need to give you a shave as soon as you get out of the tank. That beard of your always tickled me wrong."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I tried to make this as entertaining, as dramatic, and as emotional as possible.

I wanted to add the part where Rei tells them everything and Misato and Asuka go Gendo-hunting, but considering I already had the Rei-clones deal with him, I figured it was unnecessary.

I apologize if this seems a little quick.

I have an Epilogue coming up and that will conclude this story.

Read and Review.


	7. Epilogue

_**ANGELS LOVE**_

Chapter 7-_Epilogue_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: same as always, I own nothing.

(Story takes place about seven-months after Gendo was drowned in LCL)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka is pacing furiously around the waiting room.

"12 hours! **12 Freaking Hours!** ARGH! I can't stand this! Misato, give me a beer!" the redhead groused.

"No way, Asuka. You're too young." she said as she popped the top and downed another Yebisu

"Fine-Example-Setting-Hypocrite!" she mumbled. "Fine. Hey, Ritsuko, can I have a cigarette?"

"No, Asuka. You'll get addicted to them." the blond said as she lit another cancer stick.

"ARGH! Too young to drink, too young to smoke, and I'm anxious as all get out! What's going on in there? Where are they? How long is this going to take?"

"As long as it takes, Asuka! So quit your yapping, stall your heels, and park your cute little derriere in that Barco-Lounger, missy!" her guardian said.

"I see your taking this well, Misato. Calm as a cucumber you." Asuka grumbled as she sat herself down in the recliner.

"Of course. She's had a whole case of beer in the last two hours, not counting the five six-packs the three hours before that." Hikari said, coming back with everyones drinks. "God, where does she put it all?" she asked Asuka.

"Beats me. She's like a camel with that stuff." the redhead fidgeted.

"That can't be healthy." Toji said, carrying the food.

"Oh, it's not. But I plan to live long enough to see Shinji and Rei's kid."

"At the rate you're going?"

"SHUT-UP!"

Suddenly, the bridge bunnies arrived at the waiting room.

"Are we too late, sempai?" Maya Ibuki asked, huffing the whole way.

"No, Maya, you're not. They're still in there." Ritsuko said as she popped another cigarette out of her pack.

"How long?" Motoko Hyuga asked.

"12...Freaking...Hours!" Asuka grumbled as she quickly downed another can of soda, anxiously rocking in her chair.

The two male bridge bunnies subconsciously stepped back from the girl.

"I still can't believe they wouldn't let me in!" Ritsuko grumbled as she flicked the cigarette across the room into the ashtray. "I know Rei better than anyone. I know her biology better."

"You're speaking, of course, about her..." Misato said.

"Yes, I am!" the blond cut her off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Gendo had been properly reeducated and reassigned as Ritsuko's personal valet and sometimes sex-slave, the faux-blond had told Misato and Asuka everything. About the clones, Rei's purpose, and her own part in this.

Naturally the pair were outraged at her for what she had done...until they say what she had done to Gendo.

Asuka was particularly cruel in ordering Gendo to crawl around like a garner snake, which he did.

Ritsuko also told them about Rei's genetics and how she had been able to be pregnant by Shinji, and that despite his mothers DNA present in her, there was little ways it could be considered incest.

She even showed them the tape of Rei being attacked by Gendo, and the Rei-clones coming to the rescue and attacking Gendo.

Asuka demanded a copy with close ups of Gendo getting his butt kicked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About twenty-six minutes later...

The pair emerged from the delivery room. Shinji was pushing Rei in a wheelchair as the blue-haired girl gently cradled her new child in soft white cloth.

The group instantly gathered around the new parents and their newborn baby.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Yui Ikari." Shinji announced proudly.

Misato and Ritsuko flashed each other a knowing smile.

She was a beautiful baby girl, with Shinji's nose and complexion, and Rei's eyes.

This was clearly the most stand out feature the girl possessed.

"Can I hold her?" Hikari swooned.

"I want to hold her!" Maya cried.

"Back off! The godmother goes first!" Asuka shouted.

As the group started arguing, Rei clutched her child closer to her body. Rather protectively.

Shinji just smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Don't worry, honey, this is something we'll have to get used to." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulders, reassuringly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group never fought the last Angel.

Kaworu Nagisa, the 17th Angel disguised as the 5th Child, met Rei and Shinji four months ago. After learning about the life that was growing inside the blue-haired girl, he decided that the scenario was no longer possible, he decided to give them a great gift.

He went to kill SEELE.

He also does this because Rei tells him that the Angel in Terminal Dogma is in fact Lilith, not Adam, whom he was looking for.

Without SEELE, the Mass-Produced Eva's were never launched, the JSSDF never attacked NERV, and Third Impact was never triggered. And Kaworu himself was never seen again.

Shinji and Rei Ikari lived out the rest of their lives in happy, marital near-bliss.

(I say near-bliss because they faced all the usual problems that young parents would face, aside from raising their child)

Yui Ikari grew up into a beautiful young woman, loved and cared for, strong and wise beyond her years. She was a babe by the time she was fourteen and a total hottie by nineteen. (Basically the 'Misato' of her day)

Asuka made good on her promise as godmother, actually trying to spoil Yui whenever she could. The redhead eventually returned to Germany and became Secretary of State in less than a decade. She was the youngest in history.

Misato gave up her military career and became the spokeswoman for Yebisu Beer. Sales nearly tripled in her first year alone.

Ritsuko stayed at NERV and used the Evangelions to develop new medical technology for humans.

Maya also stayed at NERV and took over as The Magi's chief technician. Hyuga and Aoba continue to help her out.

Sub-commander Fuyutsuki retired and was never heard from again.

Toji and Hikari got married and had their own bundle of joy some years later. Toji took a job as a sports write some years ago, and Hikari was doing public relations for the city.

Kensuke joined the military, but he never made higher than sergeant.

Shinji joined the Tokyo-2 Orchestra and became a world famous cellist.

Rei eventually became a Tokyo-2 University teacher in both math and science.

As for Yui, she made a name for herself as well, becoming a champion decathlete and winning several gold medals for Japan in the Olympics in 2036, 2040, and 2044. After which she retired and opened her own Olympic training gymnasium.

She called it, The Battle Athletes Gymnasium.

She kept her powers a secret, using them only when in seriously dangerous situations, like keeping one of her students from getting attacked late at night.

She was often seen in the company of a handsome young man...

...with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author Notes.

WHEW! Finally done. Never thought I'd actually get this thing finished.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I covered everything, so anything I might have forgotten, I apologize.

Keep your eyes out for my future stories.

And as always, read and review.


End file.
